Kakarot Who? (Dragon Ball What If...)
"Kakarot Who?" is the fifth episode of the first season of Dragon Ball What If.... This story chronicles the events that could've happened if Broly wasn't tramautized by Goku and King Vegeta wasn't threatened by his immense power. Characters: Broly Goku/Kakarot Paragus Frieza King Vegeta Prince Vegeta Bardock Dodoria Hellos and Goodbyes "He has a power level of ten thousand! Ten thousand and only an infant!" The doctors were amazed at the sleeping baby boy. His dark hair partially covered his little face. Another doctor was bringing in a new baby. The fiesty little Saiyan was also a boy, but he only had a power level of two. "C'mon Kakarot your father wants you to sleep. You've cried enough", the doctor sighed. The noise made the sleeping baby cry, but then the doctor realized there was no more room for Kakarot to sleep. He rolled his eyes and walked away with the baby, who cried as he was taken down the hall. The disturbance ceased and the main doctors continued to examine the boy, allowing him to sleep. "Paragus must be proud! Can you imagine what we can do now? If Broly is trained right..he could even fight Frieza!", said the first doctor. "Shh! You don't want any of his guys to hear you. But I must agree, he has a lot of potential.". said the second one. "Do you think this is a sign? You know..of the legend?" "I don't know, but if it is, we will be freed of Frieza's grip once this boy comes of age. It would only make sense for this boy to be the One with power like that as just a new born." "Yeah, he could even beat Nappa with his eyes closed." Unknown to them, Dodoria was eavesdropping by the chamber's door. He frowned, with a hint of worry, and walked away. As he walked down the dark corridor, the thought of the Legendary Super Saiyan arriving brought a cold chill up his spine. Could this really be true? he thought. A child with enough power to match all of Frieza's minions? I must alert him right away! With that, Dodoria bolted through the halls, found a space pod and flew into Frieza's ship, which hovered just above the planet. When he was informed of the situation, Frieza looked uncormfortable. Although he couldn't admit it, the tyrant was afraid. "We must take affirmative action. These Saiyans have disrespected me far enough!", he proclaimed. Meanwhile, Paragus went to King Vegeta's throne to convince his ruler not to execute Broly. "Lord Vegeta, he could be a great help to Prince Vegeta and our planet! Please he's just a child!" "I don't like arguments..but perhaps you have a point. I will let him live, only if you vow to watch over him and make sure he is trained to fight for us." "Yes I will Sire, I swear it." "Then he is spared." "Thank you Lord." Paragus left the throne room in relief as Bardock returned from Planet Meat into the city. Paragus saw him running to a bar with a dazed look but chose to dismiss it. Minutes later, the word spread of King Vegeta's sudden murder. His killer was anonymous and Paragus feared for his son. He thought it was the end of their Saiyan world and chose to preserve the race, through his son. "The greatest of us must live on", he said. He ran back to the hospital, took his son put him in the last available space pod. The ground began to rumble, in the sky, people saw Bardock yelling and preparing an attack on Frieza. The planet shook violently and Broly began to cry. Paragus set his son's pod for the first planet he could think of, Earth. The small sphere blasted off into the heavens and was gone. Seconds later, Planet Vegeta was tearing apart. Paragus smiled and flew up, heading for Bardock. New(er) Beginning "I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you." All of Frieza's minions stared in awe, shocked that a Saiyan stood up to the tyrant. Bardock prepared a small energy blast. All was silent except for Bardock and the light hum of Frieza's ship. The blood streamed down the Saiyan's face but his eyes were still fixed only on Frieza. Zarbon and Dodoria watched from within the ship. Although Dodoria was observing what was happening, all he could think about was the unusual Saiyan infant. What if that kid survives? It would be unstoppable! He contemplated the serious threat of the child. It was something that would bother him for years. All the while, Frieza was calmy summoning energy into the tip of his finger. It swelled to large porportions and continued to grow. "Here, have it!", Bardock cried. The ki ball shot straight from Bardock's palm to Frieza, who had no emotion on his face, as if the attack wouldn't harm him. The ki hit Frieza's massive energy ball and was completely devoured by it. Frieza's attack grew larger by the second, becoming the perfect imitation of a small sun. He laughed maniacally as he directed it toward the stunned Saiyan and the planet behind him. Bardock was overwhelmed by the energy and martyred for trying to bring justice and rebel. Sadly, he didn't live to see his son grow and neither did Paragus. As he flew into the skies, the great energy ball came tumbling down, killing him in the process. As it crashed into the planet, cries were heard from all over the Saiyan world. The explosion left nothing but rubble in space. Ten months later, after nearly a year of sailing through space, a pod landed on Earth in a field, on a carrot patch. The force of the crash broke the pod's door, revealing a small baby. A farmer drove up in his small pickup truck. As he got out, frantically yelling," My carrots!" He saw a baby trying to sleep in the crater. His eyes widened and his mouth as agape. "Oh...boy." The farmer noticed the child's tail. "Whoa!" he yelped. "You some kinda monkey-boy hybrid?!" He ran into the car, stomped on the gas and drove off, leaving the baby in the crater. A couple hours passed by and the sun was setting. Day turned to night as shadows crept across the horizon. Shades of blue, red and yellow darkened to black as time passed. The stary skies were the only light, and there was no moon out tonight. As for Kakarot, Bardock's son didn't survive the planet's explosion. He was scheduled to be sent to Earth but the scientists had run out of space pods. Paragus put Broly in the last one.... Unknown Hero The baby wailed for hours and hours, throughout the night.An elerly man stumbled upon the crater. The boy's tail didn't seem to disturb him though. " Hey maybe I could use you to get some ladies.", he said as he hefted the boy up. The man laid Broly on his shoulder and walked away into the world. Fifteen years later, a major bank heist was takign place. The thieves wore black clothes, and their masks sported red logos. Broly walked in, asking what was going on, all the while smiling wide. "Whatchu smilin' at kid?" Broly shook his head, in a flash, the main robber that had spoken flipped over and his back landed flat on the ground. Before he could react, a hand grabbed his shoulder and tossed him to the open vault door, which closed it. The others tried to run but each was stopped by a quick strike to the cheek, stomach and chest, respectively. A blur suddenly stripped them of their guns. Broly returned in plain view of the frightened robbers, dropping their weapons on the floor at his feet. "What kinda kid IS this?!", one exclaimed. The leading thief tried to sneak up on Broly from behind with a switch-blade. He was swiftly disarmed and knocked out in the blink of an eye. The local authorities arrived and found mystefied civilians and horrified robbers. "Ugh boy, it's the Red Ribbon Army.", said one cop. "Looks like Commander Red is gonna have to spare some cash for bail.", said the second. "Hey, don't you think we could use this whole incident to bring Commander Red down?" "Are you kiddin' me? He's way too powerful for that. I wouldn't mess with 'em." The robbers didn't even resist arrest. The ran into the police cars, looking around frantically. Searching for the boy, yet their eyes never discovered his location. The boy chuckeled, hopped onto the Nimbus Cloud, and headed back to Master Roshi's house. Broly decided to watch more of the news once he got their, just in case anything came up. Trivia *Shonin is a pun on Ninin, meaning carrots due to Broly's landing in a carrot patch. Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:DatKiddown the street Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball What If Team Category:ExtremeSSJ4